


Blending In

by you_me_and_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e21 Two Minutes to Midnight, Gen, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 5.21. They drove Cas home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending In

The sky is white. Too white it seems to blend in with every creature of the Earth.

He shivers. The car is not warm enough and the wind is not cold enough.  
He looks out of the corner of his eye. The sky seems plastic. Like clay. Then it seems melting. Then fallen.  
They got Pestillence's ring and the sky is too white.  
He wonders what it would be like if the sky is over.  
He didn't say yes and the sky is too white.  
The smell of grass is not irritating enough and the sound of breaths is not smooth enough.  
They got rid of Zachariah and the sky is too white.  
He can feel Cas' breath on his skin. At least he likes to think so. Likes to think that it's passed all that space between the back seat and the driver's seat to touch him.  
They got Cas back and the sky is too white.  
He looks out of the corner of his eye again. Sam's hand is twitching, as if he wants to reach out. But for who. Probably to touch his. They haven't done that for more years than either of them can remember.  
Cas is sleeping and the sky is too white it seems to blend in with them. 

Dean parks the Impala in front of the familiar house. Sam gets out and carries both their packs inside without a word. Just a silent pair of eyes glancing towards Dean's in the time of a breath. Depends on whether you're holding or releasing it.  
Dean opens the back door and slides in beside Cas' sleeping form. He sits there for eight minutes, listening to the interrupted breaths, the short sighs and the ticks of his watch.  
Cas opens his eyes slowly and looks at Dean, blue irises miraculously lucid. Then he closes them again.  
Dean threads his arms under Cas'.  
Come on, we got to get you inside.  
Cas makes no attempt to move. His blue eyes stare at the ceiling and his dark lashes blink slowly.  
Dean's breath is next to Cas' ear. Saying only his name.  
Dean. I don't want to die.  
Then Cas brings his arms around Dean's neck and while Dean carries him inside, he can feel the movement of his eyelashes against Dean's skin.  
You won't. Just like this you won't. 

 

Fin.


End file.
